britneyspearsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Breathe on Me
"Breathe on Me" é uma canção gravada pela cantora estadunidense Britney Spears para seu quarto álbum de estúdio In the Zone (2003). Ele foi escrito por Stephen Lee, Steve Anderson e Lisa Greene e produzido por Mark Taylor. "Breathe on Me" é uma música dance e pop que incorpora influências trip hop com letras sensuais que usam a respiração pesada como uma metáfora para o sexo, com uma mulher que pede a um homem para "respirar em mim" ("breathe on me"); culminando em uma ligação que se assemelha a um clímax sexual. "Breathe on Me" recebeu geralmente críticas positivas dos críticos musicais contemporâneos, alguns dos quais elogiaram a produção da música, enquanto outros criticaram o jeito Lolta de Spears. Foram feitas comparações com o trabalho de Janet Jackson, Madonna e Kylie Minogue. [ 1 ] Apesar de não ser lançada como single, a canção recebeu remixes oficiais. Spears cantou a música no Rain Nightclub antes do lançamento do álbum. Ela também foi apresentada na The Onyx Hotel Tour (2004), The M+M's Tour (2007), e The Circus Starring Britney Spears (2009). Antecedentes Após a Dream Within a Dream Tour, em apoio ao álbum Britney, finalizado em julho de 2002, Spears anunciou que ela iria fazer uma pausa de sua carreira por seis meses. Em novembro de 2002, ela revelou que ela tinha começado a trabalhar em seu próximo álbum de estúdio. Ela explicou: "Bem, na verdade, eu só disse que queria duas ou três semanas fora. .... E o mundo inteiro era como, 'Aimeudeus, ela se foi ... " Quando perguntado pelo The Hollywood Reporter sobre a direção do registro, Spears respondeu que era uma evolução orgânica, acrescentando: "Ele deve apenas acontecer naturalmente da maneira que você sente. O que quer que aconteça, acontece". Steve Anderson, Lisa Greene e Stephen Lee escreveram "Breathe on Me" no Metrophonic Studios em Londres, Inglaterra. Antes da reunião com os outros escritores, Anderson pensou em dois conceitos de músicas especificamente para Spears: uma que ele tinha trabalhado em "para as idades", e "Breathe on Me", que ele elaborou, na manhã de sessões. Greene e Lee não gostaram do primeiro conceito, e eles escreveram "Breathe on Me" com Anderson. A canção foi produzida por Mark Taylor, que manteve a maior parte da programação feita por Anderson. Com Taylor, Spears gravou "Breathe on Me" e "And Then We Kiss". Spears descreveu "Breathe on me" como uma " música com muita vibração e êxtase", explicando que a canção "é basicamente sobre estar com um cara e nem mesmo ter que estar realmente um com o outro, mas apenas a intensidade e a ansiedade entre não dizer nada. Você não precisa nem me tocar, apenas respire em mim." A persona Lolita de Britney é revivida nessa faixa. Composição "Breathe on Me" é uma canção dance e pop [ 9 ] com influências trip hop [ 7 ] que tem a duração de uma duração de três minutos e 43 segundos (3:43). A faixa "inclui gemidos e respiração ofegante." [ 10 ] Britney pede: "Rapaz, não pare, porque eu sou metade do caminho / Não é complicado, estamos apenas sincopado." [ 11 ] O "sexy thump "da canção é interrompida por alguns instantes como sussurros Spears," A monogamia é o caminho a percorrer / Basta colocar os lábios e soprar ", [ 12 ] uma referência a Lauren Bacall no filme 1944 To Have and Have Not . [ 13 ] A música foi descrita como Spears explorar "o erotismo de contenção." [ 12 ] A pista tem "rodando e batendo batidas graves." [ 14 ] As letras são "uma referência velada ao sexo oral ", em particular cunnilingus . [ 15 ] Jennifer Vineyard da MTV News escreveu: "Das músicas em In the Zone, "Breathe on Me" tem mais trip-hop. " [ 16 ] A canção recebeu comparações com a cantora australiana Kylie Minogue, [ 8 ] [ 17 ] uma freqüente colaboradora de Steve Anderson, particularmente suas canções "Breathe on Me" e "Confide in Me" (a última das quais foi co-escrito por Anderson). [ 18 ] "Breathe on Me" também foi comparada à obra de Madonna, com quem Spears colaborou em "Me Against the Music", [ 12 ] [ 19 ] e Janet Jackson , com um comentário dizendo "Britney claramente aprendeu com os grandes nomes, Janet e Madonna, e posicionou-se nitidamente como uma lenda ao lado delas." [ 1 ] Remixes "Breathe on Me" foi concebido para ser lançado como single em 2004, mas a era In the Zone havia encerrado devido a uma lesão no joelho que Spears teve no set do videoclipe de "Outrageous". Remixes oficiais de "Breathe on Me" foram encomendados pela Jive Records. James Holden produziu remixes da canção. [ 20 ] Bradley Stern de MuuMuse escreveu: "O remix leva o latejante perfeição trance do original e traz para novos patamares um pouco spookier , alongamento e distorção sensuais gemidos do cantor em gritos solitários em cima de sintetizadores espaçados-out e flourishes brilhantes da música eletrônica ". [ 20 ] Stuart Price também produziu remixes Jacques Lu Cont da canção; Jacques Lu Cont o Mix apareceu no disco de remixes bônus de Greatest Hits: My Prerogative em 2004 e Thin White Duke Mix de Jacques Lu Cont apareceu no B in the Mix: The Remixes , em 2005. [ 21 ] O primeiro foi descrito como "mais rápido e mais brilhante, com um loop Giorgio Moroder batida de estilo ", enquanto o último" é a metade do tempo, embora ele diminui a batida para baixo a algo furtivo e um lounge-y, mesmo que ligeiramente fora-de-chave, tornando mais escura canção e mais suja. " [ 21 ] remixes oficiais também foram encomendados por Junior Vasquez , mas apesar de seus remixes têm circulado na internet, eles permanecem inéditas. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de In The Zone